


Six: The Proshot

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Basically a script for the behind the scenes interviews/in-character moments for a potential Six Broadway proshot
Kudos: 24





	1. Ex-Wives

**Author's Note:**

> On the off chance anyone from Six sees this: Hi, hello. Please feel free to use any of this for an actual proshot, I would literally pay you and I’m only partially kidding 😂
> 
> Also this idea for Six as a concert movie is not mine, but I did expand upon it and all the scenes were written by me :) It was written with the Broadway cast in mind but it could work for any cast. You’ll see why I specified Broadway in a few chapters!

*Starts with the opening notes of Ex-Wives. The camera gives a close up on each Queen as she says her part of the rhyme*

Aragon: Divorced.

Boleyn: Beheaded.

Seymour: Died.

Cleves: Divorced.

Howard: Beheaded.

Parr: Survived.

*Screen cuts to black, the next line is slightly distorted*

Aragon: And tonight, we are...

*SIX logo flashes on the screen*

Seymour: Kitty. Kitty, wake up.

*The scene changes to the Six tour bus, where Seymour is shaking a sleeping Howard’s shoulder.”

Howard: *groggily* Huh?

Seymour: It’s the day of the show.

*Howard reaches for her glasses on a bedside table and puts them on.”

Howard: Thanks.

*Scene changes to interview room, with an interviewer who may or may not be Toby Marlow*

Interviewer: So, would you like to tell the fans at home a little about yourselves?

Aragon: Well, I’d like to think they already know who we are.

*The queens chuckle*

Aragon: But sure. I’m Catherine.

Boleyn: I’m Anne.

Seymour: I’m Jane.

Cleves: I’m Anna.

Howard: I’m Katherine.

Parr: And I’m Catherine.

Interviewer: Wait, so it’s Catherine, Anne, Jane, Anna, Katherine, and Catherine?

*The queens look amongst each other, confused, and nod.

Interviewer: Does that ever get confusing?

*All of the queens (except Seymour’s) responses overlap*

Aragon: Not really.

Howard: No.

Cleves: I don’t think so.

Seymour: Yes!

*Cut to Seymour in her dressing room, putting on makeup*

Seymour: Hey Catherine?

*Aragon, Howard, and Parr all appear in the doorway*

Aragon/Howard/Parr: *together* Yeah?

*Cut back to interview*

Parr: But we make it work.

-Cue entirety of Ex-Wives performance-


	2. No Way

-End of Ex-Wives-

*Cut back to interview*

Interviewer: That never gets old.

Cleves: It really doesn’t!

Interviewer: Now, I understand you mentioned something about stunt doubles?

Aragon: Yeah, the special effects and choreo can get a little dangerous, so they’re there to help us out.

Boleyn: They look just like us too, it’s uncanny.

*Cut to Mallory Maedke Seymour and Abby Mueller Seymour staring at each other awkwardly.*

Abby Seymour: Nice dress.

Mallory Seymour: Thank you.

Abby Seymour: *mumbled* It’s just a shame I look better in it, though.

Mallory Seymour: I’m sorry? 

Abby Seymour: I said you couldn’t look better in it!

*They smile at each other fakely*

*Cut to Anna Uzele Parr and Nicole Kyoung-Mi Lambert Parr, who is wearing her teal alt costume*

Anna Parr: Seriously?

Nicole Parr: What?

Anna Parr: They couldn’t even get you the same costume?

Nicole Parr: Aw, are you afraid I’d actually be able to pull it off?

*Cut to Samantha Pauly Howard and Courtney Mack Howard. Sam Howard has her arms crossed and is looking Courtney Howard up and down.*

Sam Howard: Well, one of us is gonna have to change.

Courtney Howard: *Putting her hand on Sam’s shoulder* You’re right. And it’s not gonna be me.

*Cut back to interview*

Aragon: Anyway, Let’s get back to the show. My favorite part is coming up!

Boleyn: *Rolling her eyes* Of course it is.

-Cue entirety of No Way performance-


	3. Don’t Lose Ur Head

-End of No Way-

Interviewer: Wow, that was...wow!

Aragon: I knowww! So, did you want to just end the interview now or -?

Parr: Wait a minute! We haven’t even gotten to the best part of the show yet!

Boleyn: If we wait for your favorite part, we’d die all over again! Besides, the real star of the show is coming up next.

Interviewer: Ah, yes. Your song is definitely a fan favorite. 

Aragon: Um, I’m right here!

Interviewer: Is there anything you’d like to say to the fans who consider you their favorite Queen?

Boleyn: *Looking at the camera with a wink* You have excellent taste.

*The other Queens make noises of annoyance while Boleyn smirks, enjoying the chaos.*

-Don’t Lose Ur Head through Heart of Stone -


	4. Haus of Holbein

-End of Heart of Stone-

Interviewer: *Bawling her eyes out, and now looks suspiciously like Lucy Moss* That was so beautiful.

Seymour: Um, thank you? What happened to the other guy?

Interviewer 1: Urgh, Trucy! Sorry about that everyone, this is my sister. She’s a big fan of your music.

Interviewer 2: The biggest! Can I stay, please?

Interviewer 1: Alright, but don’t bother the Queens.

Interviewer 2: So, the next number. The myth, the man, the legend...The Haus of Holbein.

Interviewer 1: Y-yes. Anyway, would you like to give us a little insight as to why you included this song in your set list?

Cleves: *With a teasing smile* No.

*The other queens laugh*

Cleves: I think it speaks for itself, honestly. And it’s a chance for us to let loose and have fun on stage.

Boleyn: Especially after Jane’s bummer of a song.

Seymour: Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize a song about a baby growing up without his mother was supposed to be HAPPY.

Boleyn: Just ask Elizabeth, she turned out just fine.

Parr: Anyway! We all love Haus of Holbein, and I think it’s easy to see why.

-Haus of Holbein-


	5. Get Down

-End of Haus of Holbein-

Interviewer 1: Well that was...certainly something.

*Cut to the Queens all wearing the green sunglasses + ruffs and smirking. Interviewer 2 is wearing them too. Interviewer 1 rolls his eyes and takes the glasses off her.*

Interviewer 1: Anyway, the next song is another big one. Everyone loves the story of Anna of Cleves being rejected for her looks after not looking like her portrait.

Cleves: Right.

Interviewer 1: But what a lot of them don’t know is, you didn’t actually care.

Cleves: *Laughing* Not at all. 

Boleyn: And she got to keep her head at the end.

Aragon: It was ONE time, Anne!

Howard: Two times, actually.

Cleves: Yeah, what was up with that, anyway? But it actually did hit me really hard, at first.

Interviewer 2: Really?

Cleves: Yeah, take a look.

-Get Down-


End file.
